


"Because He Loves You"

by KuroBakura



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Apologies, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting in to a small fight with his boyfriend, Thor leaves for a little while and needs advice on how to fix this. And they only person he can think of is. And that person is Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worrying

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

**Prompt:**

 

Thor sat in front of his brother, Loki, in Asgard. Loki is the last person who would go to for advice but he had no other choice. Thor and his lover, Jesse just got into a fight and it was Thor's fault. It was nothing to break up over but Thor felt like he just broke his boyfriend's heart and was afraid that he was going to leave him. Thor just got done explaining to his brother what happened and Loki sat there, trying to find the things to say. For once, Loki actually feels bad for Thor. Tears started to stream down Thor's cheeks.

“He means so much to me Without him, I am nothing.” Thor said, trying to stop crying before it starts. Loki put his hand on Thor's shoulder.

“Thor, both of you will get over this.” Loki told him.

“But what we do not and he leaves me? He is a huge part of my life and I love him so much. I'd to hell and back if that what it takes. The love we have for each other is not like what you see in movies or read in books. Our love is real and unique...just like Jesse is. My sweet and caring Jesse. God...what I am going to do?” Thor asked. Loki looked at Thor in his face.

“Go back to him. Talk to him.” Loki said.

“I..I can not. What if he is still mad at me? It's not that easy!” Thor asked.

“And what if he is? He will eventually get over it. This is nothing more than just a mere quarrel and he _will_ get over it. I promise you.” Loki explained. Thor sighed.

“But I was the one who hurt him, Loki! I was the one who made him cry. ...It was all my fault.” Thor said then leaned forward and rubbed his face/mouth. Loki sighed this time.

“Thor, things like this happen. Yes, it got out of hand but it was not that serious.” Loki said.

“He now thinks that he is too clingy or a bother. Which is not true!” Thor said.

“Then tell him that. Tell him that is not true.” Loki said.

“Will that even help?” Thor asked.

“Well, unless you do not try, you will not know the true answer nor the outcome.” Loki said.

“He deserves better. I am nothing but a screw up.” Thor said. Loki got up quickly.

“Stop it, Thor! Running away from it and quickly assumming things is only going to make it worst you both.” Loki said.

“But it is true! He deserves a better lover!” Thor said back.

“Thor, that is not true.” Loki said.

“Yes, he does!” Thor said back.

“...Don't you even understand? He _does_ have a better boyfriend, Thor. I am talking about _you_.” Loki said. Thor looked up at Loki.

“Loki?” Thor asked. Loki sighed and sat back down.

“He has a great lover. You and him are perfect for each other. To be honest, I am bit jealous.” Loki said. Thor did not know what to say. He never heard Loki actually admit he was jealous before.

“Loki...” Thor said. Loki snapped out of it.

“But anyway. Thor, go back and talk to him. He is just as upset at this as you are. He most likely even misses you.” Loki told him. Thor looked at the ground.

“Why would he missed me after what I just did?” Thor asked.

“Because he loves you.” Loki told him. Thor looked up at his brother.

“You know, you are right. I need to go back and talk to him. I just want us to get past this whole ordeal and be happy boyfriends again. ...I just hope we can.” Thor said.

“I am sure you both will.” Loki said, smiling, then pat his Brother on his shoulder and couple of more times before Thor got up from his seat.

“I better go going then.” Thor said, walking towards the door. Before he opened it, he stopped and turned to Loki.

“You know, Odin was wrong about you. I wish he was able to realize that you are an amazing person and treated you better.” Thor told him.

“Thanks, Thor.” Loki said. Both men said their good byes and Thor left, heading back to Midgard.

“I just hope Loki is right about all of this.” Thor said as he was on his way. Thor is going to try to see if this will work and wants it to work. After all, things like this do happen in realtionships but sometimes, one small thing could end it for good.

“I promise that I will be a better man for him and I will make it up to him.” Thor thought himself just as he landed on the ground in Midgard.

 


	2. Being A Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is now back in Midgard and home again after leaving the house to go clear his head. When he got home, he feels like it got worst but Thor needed to talk to him.

  **Prompt:**

 

After Thor landed in the backyard of the home where Jesse and him live, he walked up the back porch and stood in front of the sliding glass door that leads in to the kitchen. Thor sighed.

“Well, lets see this works.” Thor said, before he oprned the door. Thor quietly walked in and then close it behind him. Thor looked in to the living room but Jesse was not there nor any where on the ground floor of their home. He began to feel even more worried that he was already feeling at this moment.

“Maybe he left or is taking a walk for a bit to cool off. I am going to head upstairs for a bit and wait for him to either call or come home.” Thor said. He walked upstairs and suddenly heard crying when he reached the top step. Thor quickly ran to where it was coming from and put his ear against the door. His heart sunk inside his chest when it heard who's crying it was.

“Jesse...” Thor thought to himself, feeling like complete crap and upset. Thor calmed down and quietly craked opened the door then looked inside. Jesse was laying on their bed, crying. He was holding something against his chest, in his arms. Thor squinted to see if he could make out what it was. He finally saw that it was one of the their Baymax plushies. The one Jesse was holding is not just any of the two plushes but he was holding Thor's Baymax! Thor felt just his heart sink even more harder.

“So...he really _does_ love me still.” Thor thought to himself once again. Without realizing, the door began to open more as Thor began to move forward of Thor's foot. He did not even have time to konock first.

“CRAPCRACRAPCRAPCRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! Great. Now, he is going to be mad at me for sure!” Thor thought, panicking a bit. When the door was wide open, Jesse looked up ans saw Thor standing there.

“Thor...” Jesse said, feeling happy and upset at the same time.

“Jesse, please. I need to tell you something. Is that okay?” Thor said. Jesse noded yes and Thor sighed then walked over to the bed and sat on the other side, looking at the floor.

“Jesse, I am so sorry for what happened. None of this is your fault. I never meant to take it out on you nor say those things about you. You are not a bother nor annoying. In fact...the surprise hugs and kisses at you give me make me happy. I love the time we spend together and our dates. And when you talk to me or check up on me, it shows that you care and you are not a stalker, so do not worry about that. You mean the world to me and I do not know where I would be without you at in this point in my life. To be honest, sometimes...I feel like you deserve a better boyfriend than me.” Thor told him.

“That's not true!” Jesse said. Thor looked up and turned his head to look at him. Jesse was still in tears but now for a different reason.

“Thor, I know you did not mean what you said. I sometimes tend to take things more harshly when they are not that serious. Look, I know it is not easy being a person so I understand things like this happen. Plus,...I was worried you were going to leave me.” Jesse told him. Thor never realized that Jesse could have thought the same thing about Thor until this very moment.

“Jesse, I would never leave you. You are my true love and the only person I ever want to be with! I am so sorry that you thought I was going to leave you when I left. earlier I just needed to get out of the house and go for a walk to clear my head. You did nothing wrong. I love you and always will by your side.” Thor said. Jesse suddenly smiled.

“I love you, too. ...I want to put this whole thing in the past, if that is okay?” Jesse said Thor smiled.

“Of course. I was hoping we would.” Thor replied. Jesse crawled over to him and wrapped his arms around Thor from behind, laying his head on Thor's shoulder. Thor kissed Jesse's cheek, making him giggle a bit. Thor was happy to see that every thing worked out fine and Jesse felt better. Thor felt his Baymax plush and against his hand and grabbed it, moving it over to them.

“I see my Baymax has kept you company.” Thor said.

“Oh! I did not realize this one is yours. Sorry.” Jesse said.

“No, no, it is fine. In fact, seeing you hug him was adorable and sweet. Just like you.” Thor said.

“Oh, Thor!” Jesse said, blushing. Thor giggled to himself for a couple seconds and then held up Baymax to Jesse.  
“Are you satifised with your care?” Thor asked, trying to sound like Baymax but was failing at it. Jesse giggled and looked at Baymax.

“Yes, Baymax, I am.” Jesse replied to the stuffed toy.

“Yay!” Thor said, in his voice, making the toy clap. Jesse looked at Thor and giggled even more.

“...You are so damn cute.” Jesse said.

“So are you, love.” Thor said. Jesse held one of Thor's cheeks and kissed him. The stuffed toy fell out of Thor's hand and back on to the back as Thor began to embrace his boyfriend's kiss. After a minute, they stopped and got off of the bed. They decided to go order some takeout and watch Big Hero 6 again.

Before they started the movie, Thor went upstairs to get the Baymax dolls. When he got up there, he noticed that the dolls were placed in a sexual position. It looked like one of them was riding the other. Both Thor and Jesse have not been back up to the room since they left to go order takeout and do a few things in the living room. Then, it dawned on Thor and  shook his head, smiling and giggling a few times before looking up again at the plushies.

“Thank you, Brother.” Thor said ti himself. Suddenly, one of the plushes fell off right after Thor said this as if to let Thor know that he (Loki) heard him. Thor walked over to the bed, grabbed the stuffed toys and headed back downstairs to got watch the movie and eat dinner with Jesse

 

Outside and standing behind a tree in the backyard was stood Loki, looking up the bedroom window.

“You are welcome, Thor. ...And Jesse is right. It is not easy being a person and you have each other to get you thought the tough times. ...I wish I had someone like that n my life..” Loki said to himself. Loki sighed and turned his head.

“Well, I better get back before I get caught. Good bye, Brother.” Loki said, talking to himself then headed back to Asgard, leaving the two lovebirds alone so they can enjoy their time together. Feeling happily in love, Thor and Jesse are so happy that they still boyfriends. And nothing is going to change that.

 

 

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
